


公主秘闻17

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 8





	公主秘闻17

17.  
如果一定要说交集的开始在什么时候，就是安藤诚明在看到瑠姫推开B班大门的一刻，后者对自己礼貌性地颔首点了一下头。  
白岩瑠姫是吗？还有之前进来的大平祥生，和主题曲C位一起表演初舞台的那一位。  
收一收因等级上升而喜悦时不小心溢出来的味道吧，两位可爱的Omega，在我面前可是藏不住的——伪装成Beta的安藤，作为彼时B班除了今西之外的另一个Alpha，扬起刀切斧刻一样棱角分明的唇角，用了然的语气在心里默念。  
至于为什么要伪装成Beta，这是他在海上时自我保护的手段，与参加这个比赛倒是没什么关系。将鳍招摇在海平面上的鲛鲨与随波涛共舞的虎鲸，对安藤自身携带的铁锈味融合黑檀的信息素极为敏感。即使没有被Omega诱导，信息素也会在有些需要体力的情况下释出。为了避免安全问题的发生，每次出海前都要吃一颗祛味的药丸，久而久之 ，便开始隐藏自己Alpha的真实属性，接受了自己是Beta的设定。  
天生不是张扬的人。在他了解这场生存赛Alpha过少而Omega太多的时候，性格低调也不善应对人际关系的他，为了减少招惹Omega的概率，在资料栏填上了Beta。  
各有各的，伪装属性的原因。  
“……所以，在‘不愿意暴露真实属性’的意味上，我们是伙伴。也或许出于Alpha对Omega的天性，想要保护作为弱者的你。于是我没有犹豫，就自作主张私信你的前队友问到了你的住址，还请你谅解。”见白岩太太打着哈欠回了房间，安藤压低声音讲明了深夜造访的缘由。  
在祥生“Omega才不是弱者”的小声嘀咕中，瑠姫表情凝重地将目光锁定在了安藤带来的东西上。  
一根布质黑色的chocker——众所周知这是他的爱用物，缠在了属于自己的、未拆封的抑制剂盒子上。  
“打扫宿舍卫生的阿姨发现了它，询问在场的练习生们是谁的抑制剂，我在他们认出你的chocker之前，提出那只是个废盒子并接过来说要准备扔进垃圾桶。”安藤拿起桌上没有剥开的橘子，放在手中把玩。  
棱角分明的半张脸浸在逆光中，眉骨撑起的轮廓里有一潭深不可测的泉。祥生总觉得自己在泉里丢了一枚硬币，可是想不起硬币漂向了何方，只能陪着瑠姫有一搭没一搭地思索。  
“是我忘在宿舍的吗？”瑠姫偏过头鼓起嘴巴用力回想着，将盒子翻来覆去大量，又放在耳边晃了晃，听里面每一支抑制剂互相撞击的声音，“不过我并不记得有将chocker缠上去，我没这样的习惯，也不会这么闲。祥生，你在帮我打包行李的时候，有没有……”  
“在说什么呢瑠姫くん，我也很好奇这是谁做的。”祥生扯过被炉配套的垫子坐上去，抱起膝盖缩成一小团。  
“我并不想探究它是如何出现的，我想的只是趁早把它物归原主，免除瑠姫被怀疑的风险。”安藤放下橘子，被掌心捂热的橘子在桌上滚了两遭，“那么，我就不多加打扰了。”  
“谢谢你，安藤くん。”  
“叫我Tomo就可以，毕竟我都擅自叫你瑠姫了。”  
“Tomo既然来了……”瑠姫勾住安藤的脖子，在他耳边吹气，“我们是隐瞒属性的共犯，不如再做一次共犯？祥生可以睡客房的，对吧？”  
见色忘义！重色轻友！祥生咬着后槽牙跺脚，气性上头，争强好胜的心思冒了出来，也舒张毛孔放任自己的信息素冒了出来。  
“二位还请把味道收回去吧，有点呛鼻子。”  
“好了，我开玩笑的。”瑠姫并不想强求，顶多是当过了嘴瘾。  
安藤披上大衣，“不过我还是想提醒一下瑠姫，多留意身边的人。”  
“我会监督这个傻瓜（ばか）的。”祥生呼噜乱了瑠姫的头发。  
“不要用关西话骂我！也不要破坏我的发型！”瑠姫尽主人之宜叫了辆的士，目送安藤下楼，才敲了敲祥生的脑袋警告他。  
“什么嘛，原来瑠姫くん听得懂关西话呀。”  
“多的是你不知道的事，笨蛋（アホ）。”  
祥生搓搓自己被午夜室温冻红的脸：“瑠姫くん知道被chocker缠住的抑制剂盒子是怎么回事吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“切。”  
瑠姫不打算跟他斗嘴下去，抓住他的手，轻手轻脚回了房间。  
“不让我睡客房了？”祥生在黑暗中嘟哝。  
“哪里忍心让你睡呢？”瑠姫的手心温度不高，反而汗津津的。  
“出虚汗了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
黑暗让人变得坦诚。  
瑠姫停了几秒，又说道：“有点害怕，所以祥生必须陪着我睡。”  
“我又不是专门给人类暖被窝还负责驱邪的小狗。”  
“你就是我的小狗。”  
“瑠姫くん好烦啊。”  
夜这才真正地降临。  
连东京湾的水也屏住了呼吸。

（待续）


End file.
